1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the etching of pieces and, more specifically, to an improved method and apparatus for remotely controlling the chemical etching of pieces among a plurality of work stations.
2. Description of Related Art
In the industrial chemical environment, as well in other environments, the use of various chemicals have posed serious health hazards to the operators involved in the chemical processes. Frequently, the processes require the utilization of chemicals that are highly toxic and potentially carcinogenic. Other chemicals present a high risk of fire, especially when in the presence of electric motors and the like which can produce sparks and ignite the chemicals.
In the specific area of etching fluorocarbon or teflon pieces that are to be bonded, the above problems have been apparent because the prior art assemblies have required operators to be in close proximity to the working chemical solvents. In that environment, operators have been exposed to undesirable levels of toxic compounds such as napthalene and glycol dialkylethers. Where such exposure has been continuous over prolonged periods of time, the health hazards have been exacerbated.
An equally hazardous problem has been the potential for fires that can be fueled by one or more of the solvents used during the etching process. For example, alcohol compounds can produce a visibly undetectable fire. Such fires obviously present a significant hazard in that the fire is not easily susceptible to detection by an operator.
A need still exists in the art to provide an apparatus system that can be remotely controlled during the etching process and thereby minimize health and property damage hazards.